Bounty Hunter
Bounty Hunter is a Ford Expedition truck driven by Jimmy Creten and Trent Montgomery out of Tonganoxie, Kansas. Bounty Hunter is part of 2Xtreme Racing. With multiple championships, most notably the 2005 Monster Jam World Finals Freestyle Championship, Bounty Hunter is one of the most successful monster trucks since 2000. Bounty Hunter is featured in the video games Monster 4x4: Masters of Metal, Monster Jam: The Video Game, Monster Jam: Urban Assault, and Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. History Bounty Hunter began in 1995 as a yellow Chevy S10, and mainly did smaller events along the Midwest. In 2000 a brand new Dodge Dakota body was debuted, and Jimmy started to get some major stadium coverage. However, it wasn't until 2002 with a new Ford Expedition body that he began getting massive coverage and World Finals births, being a part of every World Finals since 2002. In 2008 the team expanded to two trucks with Darren Migues taking the wheel and multiple drivers campaigning the second Bounty Hunter, the most recent being Trent Montgomery. In 2005, Jimmy would finally get a World Finals title, winning the Freestyle Championship in a tie breaker with Tony Farrel and Blue Thunder, who had a 31. In 2012, Mr. Creten ran a special body at the World Finals, with half the truck blue and the other half transparent. In 2013, he debuted another special World Finals body, this time with the truck being grey. He would run this body throughout the summer of 2013. In 2014, he would run a new yellow body. He is still running this body. There are currently two Bounty Hunter trucks touring as of 2015. In 2015, Jimmy Creten unveiled a half blue, half yellow Bounty Hunter for World Finals 16 for his 20th anniversary. In 2016, Jimmy Creten will drive the yellow & black Bounty Hunter and Trent Montgomery will drive the blue & white one. For a portion of the summer of 2016 Matt Cody will be piolting Trent Montgomery's Bounty Hunter. Trivia * Bounty Hunter is neither an Escalade nor a bed cab truck. Instead, it is a Ford Exbedition, an SUV. * Bounty Hunter has been in the Championship Race at the World Finals more times than anybody, but still has not won it to this day. * Razin Kane was used as a one time Bounty Hunter in 2012. Other one time trucks run as Bounty Hunter include Outlaw and Shocker. * In August of 2014 Zane Rettew would drive Trent Montgomery's Bounty hunter for one show in Pennsylvania when Trent was filling in for Jimmy Creten at another show. * The first iteration of Bounty Hunter had Yosemite Sam on the side, fitting with how Jimmy's first truck Plum Nuts had Taz on the side, another Looney Tunes character Gallery 11751790_763727130414721_6719240528889289550_n.jpg Dustbonty211a.jpg|Bounty Hunter 1995 B0u1c.jpg|Bounty Hunter 1996-1998 Bh2.jpg|Bounty Hunter 1999 11312026_1598043487136810_226640113_n.jpg|Dodge Ram Bounty Hunter. 927df856-5c0c-4a8e-a3c2-db43948973eb.jpg|Bounty Hunter 2002 IMG 5529A-XL.jpg|Bounty Hunter 2002-2003 hotwheelsesheet.jpg 20bb2e91-eedc-4969-98e4-07b0ddc04083-0.jpg|Bounty Hunter 2004-2005 bounty-lg.jpg 86251 web new122009BountyHunter3.jpg|Bounty Hunter 2006-2013 BountyHunter03.JPG|Ditto BountryHunterDrivenJimmyCreten.jpg|juggle.com Bounty Hunter Mg 0018.jpg|Konark Bounty Hunter 062507 2.jpg|Hpi-Racing Bounty Hunter chevy5.jpg|Bounty Hunter in a Chevy Silverado body. Indy4.jpg|WHD-BOY Bounty Hunter 0934e007-fe96-4eed-bf1f-9e90c68086f9.jpg|Darren Migues's Bounty Hunter 2012 Bounty_Hunter_ditto.jpg|Ditto 0a6161a8-04d9-423d-b502-3ff4fea011e5.jpg|Bounty Hunter's World Finals 13 Design Dcf9e186-ecae-4776-9a41-17ec36bfed5a.jpg|Transparent half of Bounty Hunter's World Finals 13 Design 493e31c2-a892-4ab8-b9f8-c5582082b9e3.jpg|Bounty Hunter's World Finals 14 Design B94b9753-9de7-467f-b0d9-fb1e57c10d2e.jpg|Migues's Bounty Hunter 2014 5482cb66-5970-4c0e-b0a4-9356ef3beb20.jpg|Bubba's Burgers Bounty Hunter circa 2014 18afda21-4fc7-438d-b648-9939dde53387.jpg|Ditto B8718314-d7ee-4bfe-b5c8-813b36295dda-0.jpg|Trent Montgomery's Bounty Hunter 2015 604113ff-624c-4cce-be23-72f41e5cb39e.jpg|Blue half of the World Finals 16 Bounty Hunter def9e09d-6686-4ed9-bf46-427563887cbb.jpg|Yellow half of the World Finals 16 design 11335867_1583278875283373_1660047436_n.jpg|Bounty Hunter late 2015 14079624_1429007580461198_50403272707693826_n.jpg Bountyhunter2014.jpg|Bounty Hunter 2014-2015 Monstertrucks-5.jpg IMG 3790.jpg|Trent Montgomerry's Bounty Hunter circa 2016 IMG 3798.PNG|Bounty Hunter circa 2016 Maxr666esdefault.jpg 1932212_812537512223233_7530481635339508849_n.jpg|Bounty Hunter's American Sniper design in Monster Jam World Finals 17 13599878_1131964776870989_516267087100780704_n.jpg 2012 0414huntington0014.jpg|Bounty Hunter on Razin Kane ar13169975576487.png|On the Shocker chassis. 6a00e54f7fc4c5883301539114afd0970b.jpg|Bounty Hunter on Outlaw B266211e015273471b17a01b3150bf4e.png|Ditto BountyHunterFull.jpg|Bounty Hunter's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. bhunter04.jpg|Bounty Hunter toy, with the Nitro Machine mold, used from 2002-2004. 2010 SE-MD Bounty Hunter (3).jpg|Baja Breaker from the 2010 Hot Wheels Monster Duo 2-Pack 11825721_872425912806169_7322759819583162904_n.jpg|Cancelled 3M Bounty Hunter 0112222.jpg 7777777.jpg 2015_164_bountyhunter.jpg Category:Trucks Category:2Xtreme Racing Category:Anniversary Trucks Category:RKMT Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Hot Wheels Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Harper Motorsports